Foam-type mats are commonly employed to provide cushioning and shock-absorbing surfaces for objects or people. Vinyl-foam anti-fatigue mats are often used as free lay mats employed as a standing or floor-type surface for those personnel who must stand for considerable periods of time in a confined area during the normal work periods.
A flame-resistant, vinyl-foam gasket material, particularly for use in and around electrical outlets or switchboxes has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,484, issued May 8, 1984, which patent is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. This patent discloses the employment of dimensionally stable glass fiber issue sheet material inwardly positioned and secured within a gasket foam layer, so as to meet particular flame test standards. Such foam gasket material is a very low density-type soft foam and quite resilient, since it must conform to irregular surfaces and is not subject to or need have abrasion-resistant properties, shock absorbing or cushioning properties. The dimensionally stable gasket material resists or prevents melting in the vinyl-foam gasket when exposed to an open flame, and therefore such gasket foam is described as a flame-resistant vinyl-foam gasket material. The fibrous tissue sheet material employed in the vinyl-foam gasket material is generally positioned anywhere within 20% to 80% of the thickness or depth of the foam material and is positioned by permitting the tissue material to penetrate to a desired level into the liquid vinyl plastisol layer prior to heating and expanding the plastisol layer to form the vinyl-foam gasket material.